Problem: A box contains $4$ red balls, $4$ green balls, and $6$ blue balls. If a ball is randomly chosen, what is the probability that it is not red?
Explanation: There are $4 + 4 + 6 = 14$ balls in the box. There are $4$ red balls. That means $14 - 4 = 10$ are not red. The probability is $ \frac{10}{14} = \dfrac{5}{7}$.